wednesday13fandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
Thanks to the guys at www.murdermydoll.com for the quotes! Random Quotes , Etc… from Roadrunner Sites and Metal Edge if zakk wylde could give you a nickname, what would it be? ACEY SLADE "I don't drink and I wear makeup, so I'm sure he could come up with a few things. But I do play a Les Paul, so he might take it easy on me" WEDNESDAY 13 "Glam Boy or Loser " if you could be a rock star in any decade, what would it be? ACEY SLADE "Well, I'm in a band that lives the life of an '80s band, so I guess I would have to say a rock star in 2000. I'd cut my hair, wear baggy pants, get a DJ in the band, and bitch about how bad my life sucks--That sounds like fun" WEDNESDAY 13 "The 70's" If you could have any super power, what would it be? ACEY SLADE "Whatever superpower David Bowie has. I think he really turned into a vampire in that movie The Hunger" WEDNESDAY 13 "Mind Control" If you could meet any celebrity, who would you meet? ACEY SLADE "If it wasn't actually sitting down and having dinner or coffee with them, then I could care less. But, Richey James Edwards from the Manic Street Preachers or David Bowie, I think they are two of the few people who wouldn't be a disapointment" JOEY JORDISON "Actually, I can't think of any. I've met most of mine" BEN GRAVES "Angelina Jolie, so I could seduce her" ERIC GRIFFIN "Maybe Michael Jackson, he is the hugest musical icon in our history, a product of celebrity and a victim of fame. I wouldn't sleep in his bed, though...." WEDNESDAY 13 "Alice Cooper or Sylvester Stallone" What were you voted most likely to do in high school? ACEY SLADE "I was voted most likely to explode. I don't know if that was because of my hair or my stomach, as I was nicknamed 'Butterball.' Both my hair and my stomach were pretty huge" JOEY JORDISON "Most likely to move my ass to jazz band practice...Dork...hehe" BEN GRAVES "Join a cult" ERIC GRIFFIN "Actually, no lie, I was voted most likely to be in a successful rock band! It was the only thing those assholes were ever right about..." WEDNESDAY 13 "Be a convict" What band has had the greatest impact on you? ACEY SLADE "Motley Crue or Twisted Sister" JOEY JORDISON "Slipknot" BEN GRAVES "Motley Crue" ERIC GRIFFIN "KISS, of course, was my first exposure to rock 'n 'roll. The first album I ever got was Dynasty - I use to have a Mr. Microphone, and I would sing 'I was Made For Lovin' You' for my family. Then I got a boom box and two cassettes, Twisted Sister's Stay Hungry and Motley Crue's Shout At the Devil . So those three" WEDNESDAY 13 "the original Alice Cooper band" What was the first car that you drove or owned? ACEY SLADE "I had a '76 Dodge Dart that is still driving! I see it in my mom's neighborhood, I wish I would have kept it" JOEY JORDISON "'78 Buick LeSabre" BEN GRAVES "A big old Chevy cargo van to transport my drums" ERIC GRIFFIN "My first car was an '84 gray Ford Tempo. The whole right side was banged up, because I fell asleep and bounced it off a guard rail, that was pretty fuckin' scary...I think I'm borderline narcoleptic sometimes" WEDNESDAY 13 "An orange 1979 Honda Accord hatchback" What is your favorite cartoon? ACEY SLADE "Batman Beyond and The Simpsons" JOEY JORDISON "Murderdolls" BEN GRAVES "The animated Spawn series" ERIC GRIFFIN "I used to run home from school everyday to catch Force Five, a Japanimation cartoon that featured a different giant transforming robot for each of the five days of the week...Friday was Gaiking, Gaiking fuckin' ruled! Come to think of it, all the robots had devil horns. Hmmm..." WEDNESDAY 13 "G.I. Joe or Deputy Dawg" What are you doing for Halloween? Acey: I'm still trying to figure out where I'll be! Wednesday 13: The Murderdolls would have been playing Halloween night with the legendary Danzig. It was gonna be a lot of fun, and I was looking forward to seeing the ghoulscouts on the day of the dead... however, the show has just been canceled because of the fires in California at the moment, so who knows?! Eric: I will be attending a super-creepy Halloween party on an old school authentic pirate ship on the coast of southern California...folks say the old ship is haunted.... Joey: Carving pumpkins and drinking Absinthe. Tips for the perfect Halloween? Acey: Lot's of cool movies...House of 1,000 Corpses, Susperia, and Nightmare Before Christmas are good places to start. Make sure you have a love or even a 'like' one on hand too. W13: Halloween is a time when you should use your imagination... Don't just go and be something that you bought at the store. Put some thought into it. Eric: Buy your eggs well in advance...think ahead, rotten eggs are a more vicious assault, plus, most stores won't sell them to you close to Halloween. Bring a couple of hard boiled along, too...why not? Joey: Walking down the middle of Sunset out of my mind cradling a pumpkin drunk on absinthe...you know, family stuff. Best “tricks”? Acey: Remote controls for starters... W13: I used to hide in piles of leaves and jump out at unsuspecting people and scare the shit out of them. Eric: How can I even try to compete with Wednesday on this one? He's devious... This one's all you 13. Joey: I think number 2 is quite the trick. Best tunes for Halloween? Acey: AFI "Halloween" cover of the Misfits song. W13: They have the same fucking Halloween party CD's every year, with Monster Mash, and The Purple People Eater, and I'm sick of it, that's fucking boring. I would say an Alice Cooper song is perfect this time of year "I Love The Dead" or maybe the Cramps' "Goo Goo Muck." Oh yeah, and that band Murderdolls has some good ones too. Eric: Halloween - Misfits I Love The Dead - Alice Cooper Everyday Is Halloween - Ministry Bela Lugosi's Dead - Bauhaus Code Blue (I wanna fuck the dead) – TSOL Any sort of musical re-creation of John Carpenter's Halloween theme, or the Exorcist (Tubular Bells) How-to-make-the-perfect Halloween costume? Acey: Never buy those plastic ones from Wal Mart type places, they suck and take NO imagination at all. W13: You can usually make the best stuff from stuff around the house. For example if you want to have rotting flesh take some white washable glue, the kind like you have at school and apply it to your face. Let it dry and pick at it to give the decaying rotting skin effect. Apply make up to it for shadow and realistic features. Fake blood can be made with corn syrup and red food dye. The ideas are endless, use your imagination. Eric: Liquid latex is the key to realistic gore. And good, thick fake blood, not the crap in the tubes. Joey: Everyday is Halloween to me in Slipknot and Murderdolls, so I couldn't really say... If you were to rewrite the history of Halloween according to the Murderdolls... Acey: Well, that's easy....there would be a Pumpkin King name Jack leading the whole thing and a misunderstood girl name Sally that would have a crush on him. He would have a dog named Zero and I guess you see where I'm going with this.... Eric: I'll take it just the way it is, except for 2 things: One, it should be once a month, maybe even more, and two, a person should never be considered too old to trick or treat. For us, it's everyday - we get to dress up, and there's always plenty of tricks, and lots of treats. Joey: Halloween has always been my favorite holiday, every kid always used to prefer Christmas, but I always liked the dark and spookier elements that was Halloween. Murderdolls celebrate this holiday like most people do Thanksgiving and Christmas put together. I've always made Halloween an event and have always had a great time. So I couldn't imagine rewriting a holiday that has meant so much to me growing up. Happy Halloween.... Who's your favorite Super Hero? ACEY SLADE "Catwoman in the Tim Burton movies" JOEY JORDISON "Killjoy from Necrophagia" BEN GRAVES "Blade" ERIC GRIFFIN "Spider-Man...Every version: The dark, grainy cartoon, the '70s TV movies where they'd play that funky wah-wah porno music every time he'd climb buildings, and the new one was good, too. When I was real little, I'd put on my Spider-Man Underoos and climb on the top of my refrigerator...Actually, one of my first conversations with Joey was about Spider-Man" WEDNESDAY 13 "Mr. T or Morbius The Living Vampire What's Your Favorite Breakfast Cereal? ACEY SLADE "Count Chocula or Franken Berry, but certainly not Quisp" JOEY JORDISON "Jack and Coke" BEN GRAVES "Cookie Crisp" ERIC GRIFFIN "I would have to say Lucky Charms, with Cookie Crisp a close second. I'm glad it isn't Trix, because Wednesday gets real territorial about his Trix..." WEDNESDAY 13 "Trix" What's the first song you learned to play? ERIC GRIFFIN "'Iron Man'...If this was Family Feud, I'm sure that would have to be the number one answer" BEN GRAVES "'Master Of Puppets' by Metallica" ACEY SLADE "Either 'Chemical Warfare' by Slayer or 'Blitzkrieg Bop' by the Ramones" WEDNESDAY 13 "Faster Pussycat's 'Bathroom Wall,' actually I learned to play guitar by that whole album" JOEY JORDISON "I never learned to play shit...First song I wrote was 'Through the floor,' by Modifidious (my first band)...Does that count?" "What is your guilty pleasure album" ERIC GRIFFIN "I listen to many types of music, and don't really feel guilty about any of it...I've had some musical phases that I went through that are kind of embarrassing but I'm not going to dig up that dirt" BEN GRAVES "The Doors" ACEY SLADE "I sill collect Manic Street Preachers stuff, even though they are more of a pop band now and lost the element of danger" WEDNESDAY 13 "The Urban Cowboy Soundtrack" JOEY JORDISON "The Time...And I'm not all that guilty" "What was your Favorite Academic Subject in High School?" ERIC GRIFFIN "My high school actually had a really good music department… I was very good at it, and the teacher liked me. I'd bring my guitar to school everyday, and he'd give me passes to go practice during Study Halls. Half the time I'd just leave to work on the only other subjects I paid any attention to, girls." BEN GRAVES "Hockey" ACEY SLADE "Biology. The weird thing was that they would tell you what chemicals not to mix because it would cause an explosion - so naturally, we would blow shit up. Plus you got to play with dead things." WEDNESDAY 13 "Drama." JOEY JORDISON "What's academics? I guess putting on headphones during lunch hour, does that count?" Come and See Us Because… WEDNESDAY 13 (vocals, Murderdolls): "You will see a rock show, not a nu-metal show with baggy pants, and you will see a group of pretty guys - us. It'll be cool to play with Stone Sour. I sat down with Corey for the first time at Donington and we talked about movies and shit." Look Out For… WEDNESDAY: "Toothpaste and toothbrushes. Fire and blood. That's all just part of our show." Don't Go To The Toilet When… WEDNESDAY: "We're playing. You could miss anything. There's no telling what we'll do. You could miss by big, giant gun. Which, incidentally, I don't think we'll have any trouble getting through customs. I know people." If You See Me In The Bar Afterwards… WEDNESDAY: "Buy me a shot of Jägermeister. Absolutely come and say hello. I always hang out with the kids."